A Seimaden detective story
by Ayumie
Summary: The Seimaden cast in early 20th century England. A murder happens - whoever did the dirty deed?
1. Scene 1 to 9

Author's notes: Well, actually this is just a short - short ?! - distraction from my other fics. In fact it is not much more than an idea born under the influence of giggly friends, entirely too much plum wine and the sole conviction that everybody hates Hilda. I'm not too sure about the result but I thought that considering how lazy I've been with my other Seimaden story I had better post it. Anyway, read and enjoy and please don't hesitate to post a comment. You know I crave those!  
  
Ayumie  
  
A SEIMADEN DETECTIVE STORY  
  
Scene 1  
  
Somewhere in England.  
  
A manor house is looming against the sky. It is early in the morning, the woods that surround those gray walls still bathed in thick, heavy mist. A car is speeding up the lane and finally skids to a halt beside several others already parked in the yard. A detective emerges. ASUBARU walks towards the door, hands buried in the pockets of his cloak.  
  
Scene 2  
  
The great hall.  
  
The wooden beams are of a startling black, further accentuated by the white walls and light and dark gray marble tiles. To the right of the door Asubaru is entering through a tall clock is standing, hands pointing at 3.30. At its feet the body of a young woman is lying, blonde hair surrounding her face like a halo. At one place that halo is dyed red. HILDA is wearing a pale pink dress, which even in death shows off a well-shaped body that undoubtedly used to be the center of much attention. Her head was beat in with the pendulum of the clock. Out of another door, this one opposite of the first, a girl dressed in the uniform of a housemaid enters. This second girl is slightly plainer than the first, her heart-shaped face further softened by the wavy brown hair that frames it. Startling Asubaru out of his contemplation of the body, SHERRIL leads him into the salon.  
  
Scene 3  
  
The salon.  
  
Several people are assembled already, all of them radiating some measure of discomfort. Asubaru pulls out the list he has been given at the police station. He recognizes:  
  
LAURES - the owner of the manor ZADEI - Laures' cousin MARION - Laures' notary ROD - a guest and the fiancé of the deceased RABI - Rod's young stepbrother TETEI - the butler CHARON - the gardener IRIA - the cook and Charon's sister SHERRIL - the maid  
  
Asubaru looks into the tense faces and sighs.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for the discomforts you are  
enduring but given the circumstances I trust that you will  
understand the necessity. Now there are several things I need to  
ask you do. First of all I insist that nobody leaves this room  
unless given leave by me or one of my associates. This is  
absolutely crucial. Also, please be ready at any time to answer  
our questions. I will want to talk to each of you alone at one  
point or the other so try to remember as much about the last  
days as possible. Every detail might be vital to the  
investigation. Now what I will do first is walk the house and  
grounds to get a clearer picture of the surroundings. In the  
meanwhile all of you should try to relax despite the  
circumstances and be assured - this crime will not go  
unpunished."  
  
Scene 4  
  
Asubaru walks the house, taking random notes and once more surveys the body. Finally he asks one of his associates to have one of the suspects meet him in the drawing room.  
  
Scene 5  
  
The drawing room.  
  
Asubaru is sitting behind a dainty desk, the notes he has taken before arranged in front of him in neat piles. The door opens and Zadei enters. With a grunt he sits down in the chair Asubaru has placed into the middle of the room.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Thank you for coming, Mr. Zadei. Please do understand that at  
this moment I have no reason to believe that you are in any way  
involved in the crime. I am merely going to ask you a few  
routine questions that you should answer as honestly as  
possible. If you cooperate this shouldn't take more than maybe  
half an hour."  
  
Zadei grunts again, which Asubaru interprets as an affirmative.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"So Mr. Zadei, where were you at the time of the murder?"  
  
ZADEI:  
"I was in the servant's salon with Tetei - the butler. We were  
talking about household affairs."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Oh? I wasn't aware that you were in control of the staff."  
  
ZADEI:  
"I'm not. It was an exception. Lately my cousin has been too  
busy screwing his wench to be bothered with such trivial things  
as accounting."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"His we- You mean the deceased?"  
  
ZADEI:  
"Yes. You've found out already?"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Well, I saw some kind of draft in the library. Apparently Mr.  
Laures intended to change his will in favor of Miss Hilda. By  
the way, did you know anything about his plans to disinherit  
you?"  
  
ZADEI:  
"No! Yes. I- Are you saying I did it?!"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"No. As I said, at the moment I have no reason to think you  
involved."  
  
ZADEI:  
"That's good because as I said, I was with Tetei. If you want to  
find the real culprit you'd better talk to that notary next.  
He's been handling my cousin's financial affairs for the last  
five years and not all of the money is where it should be, if  
you know what I mean."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"And in the process of changing his will Mr. Laures would have  
looked over his accounts and noticed something was amiss. But  
how do you know about all that?"  
  
ZADEI:  
"Gotta keep an eye on my heritage, no? Was that all?"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"One more thing: have you seen or heard anything unusual over  
the last few days? Anything that might be relevant to the  
investigation?  
  
ZADEI:  
"No. May I go now?"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Yes, of course. Thank you for your cooperation. And please tell  
Mr. Marion that I would like to talk to him now."  
  
Scene 6  
  
The drawing room.  
  
Marion enters the room and moves to sit in the chair Zadei has occupied before.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Thank you for coming so promptly, Mr. Marion."  
  
MARION:  
"Well, it's not like I had anything else to. So what do you want  
to know?"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"First of all you need to understand that at this moment you are  
no more a suspect than any of the others. You will merely have  
to answer a few routine questions. Well, having studied the law  
you should be familiar with the procedure. So where were you at  
the time of the murder?"  
  
MARION:  
"In the library, working. And before you ask, I was alone. Mr.  
Laures made a request that is rather . labor-intensive."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"You are talking about his wish to have his will changed?"  
  
MARION:  
"You are well-informed. Yes, that was what I was working on."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Hm. To effectively change the will you also need to record Mr.  
Laures accounts and other possessions. Is it possible to see  
that list?"  
  
MARION:  
"No. Fortunately I hadn't started yet. As it seems I have been  
spared a lot of work. Besides, I do believe that insight into my  
clients' accounts requires a special verdict?"  
  
ASUBARU:  
". That's right. So Mr. Marion, how did you feel about Miss  
Hilda?"  
  
MARION:  
"How I felt about her? She was the . liaison of a client. I  
hardly knew her. Her groom wasn't too happy with her, though. Or  
at least that's what it looked like."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"So he knew about his fiancée's affair?"  
  
MARION:  
"How could he not? He found out soon after their arrival and let  
me tell you, he took it badly. I heard him talk to Charon once -  
that's the gardener - and as it sounded he was close to tears."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Mr. Charon, hmm? Is there anything else you can think of that  
might be relevant to the investigation? Anything unusual?"  
  
MARION:  
"I have told you everything I know. Was that all?"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Yes, for the moment. Thank you for your cooperation. And could  
you call in Mr. Rod?"  
  
Scene 7  
  
Rod enters, eyes reddened. He numbly looks around then spots the chair and quickly sinks into it.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Thank you for being willing to talk to me, Mr.Rod. I know this  
is a very hard time for you and all you really want to do is  
mourn your young Lady but first we have to bring the culprit to  
justice."  
  
ROD:  
"Yes, I . I understand. I will help you in any way I can."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"I appreciate your offer, Mr. Rod, and I will have to take you  
up on it. I am going to ask you a few routine questions now,  
which I trust you to answer honestly. Please understand that I  
think you in no way associated with the crime - I am simply  
eliminating possibilities."  
  
ROD:  
"So what do you need to know?"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Where were you at the time of the murder?"  
  
ROD:  
"I was here, in the drawing room. I . wasn't feeling well. I  
wanted to be alone, for some time."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Mr. Rod, please forgive me for stating this so bluntly but  
there is evidence that your fiancée wasn't exactly . true to  
you. In fact it is all but certain that she had a relationship  
with your host, Mr. Laures. Was that why you felt the need to be  
alone?"  
  
ROD:  
"Yes. I . I knew about them. Everybody did."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Wasn't this a very . difficult situation?"  
  
ROD:  
"Yes. Yes of course! It was horrible! To see them together . it  
hurt so much!"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Did it also make you angry?"  
  
ROD:  
"Y-you think I did it! You think it was me! But it wasn't me! I  
loved her! I could never have hurt her! She was everything to  
me!"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Please calm yourself. Nobody thinks that you are the one that  
murdered Miss Hilda. As I said, I am eliminating possibilities."  
  
ROD:  
"Well, find the murderer then! You are wasting your time with  
me! Why aren't you interrogating the real suspects?! Go and talk  
to them! Talk to Sherril!"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Sherril? The maid? Why do you want me to talk to her?"  
  
ROD:  
"She always acted strangely around Hilda, kept staring at her  
when she thought no one would notice. I caught her rummaging  
through her things once. Who knows, maybe she stole something  
and my fiancée found out!"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Thank you Mr. Rod, that would be all. You do not look well, may  
I suggest that you try and rest a little? And have somebody send  
in Miss Sherril, please."  
  
Without another word Rod leaves the room.  
  
Scene 8  
  
Sherril slips through the door. She is clearly very nervous and shifts her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Welcome, Miss Sherril. Please have a seat."  
  
Sherril sits down but keeps fidgeting.  
  
ASUBARU:  
  
"I understand that you are working as a maid in Mr. Laures'  
household. You also used to be responsible for the deceased's  
wellbeing?"  
  
SHERRIL:  
"Y-yes. I . I helped her dress and cleaned her rooms and such."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Where were you at the time of the murder?"  
  
SHERRIL:  
"I was in Miss Hilda's dressing room. Some of her clothing had  
been washed and I was bringing it back."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Isn't that kind of unusual after she had you help her with her  
clothes at dusk? The laundry must have been ready since the  
evening before so why didn't you bring them then? What if she  
had wanted to wear some of the things?"  
  
SHERRIL:  
"Well . I . Yes. She might have."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Do you know that Mr. Rod, Miss Hilda's fiancé, saw you once - I  
quote: 'rummaging through her things'. He thinks that you may  
have been stealing. Or at least that's what he claims."  
  
SHERRIL:  
"No! That's not true! I wasn't - I . I was just looking at the  
pretty things. I never took anything away."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"How did you feel about Miss Hilda?"  
  
SHERRIL:  
"She was kind to me, I guess. She even talked to me, sometimes.  
And she was so pretty and everybody was in love with her."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"So you admired her?"  
  
SHERRIL:  
"I . I don't know. It's just - she had everything."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"You were jealous of her."  
  
Sherril stares at her feet, hands clasped in her lap.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"So at the time of the murder you were alone in the deceased's  
dressing room, looking at her things."  
  
SHERRIL:  
".Yes."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Is there anything else you can think of that might be relevant  
to the murder? Maybe you saw or heard something over the last  
few days?"  
  
SHERRIL:  
"Once when we were talking I asked Miss Hilda when she was going  
to tell Mr. Rod that she was leaving him. She said that she  
would do no such thing, that she intended to marry him. I . I  
think Mr. Laures knew. He was acting strangely, like he couldn't  
bear being in the same room with the two of them."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Ah, I had forgotten to ask earlier. Do you have any idea what  
Miss Hilda was doing in the hall? Where did she want to go this  
early in the morning? Maybe she told you when you helped her  
dress?"  
  
SHERRIL:  
"I . I think she wanted to meet Mr. Laures somewhere in the  
gardens. The dress she was wearing was one of her best."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Is that so. Well, Miss Sherril, I think we are through. You may  
go back to the others. And I think I'd like to talk to Mr.  
Laures now."  
  
SHERRIL:  
"Yes Sir. Thank you."  
  
Scene 9  
  
Soon after Sherril has left Laures enters the room. His eyes are stony, face blank. He sits down without a word of greeting.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Thank you for coming, Mr Laures. I already expressed my  
condolences to Mr. Rod. I have been given to understand that  
your loss was also quite . personal."  
  
LAURES:  
"I lost the woman I love. Now go on and ask your questions.  
Somebody in this house has murdered Hilda and I'd rather you not  
waste your time with me."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Very well, then. Where were you at the time of the murder?"  
  
LAURES:  
"In the garden. There is a small pavilion at the pond where I  
was waiting for Hilda but she never came."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"I take it you were alone?"  
  
LAURES:  
"That's the point of a secret rendezvous - being alone."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"You said that Miss Hilda was the woman you loved - did you have  
any plans for the future? Did you wish to break up her  
betrothal, for an instance?"  
  
LAURES:  
"Of course I did. I would have married her! I wanted to spend my  
life with her."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"I understand. There is some evidence, however, that indicates  
that she may not have felt the same way. Did she tell you she  
did?"  
  
LAURES:  
"She was feeling bad about that boyfriend of hers. She would  
have come around in time. If she had lived . that is."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"I understand. So do you have any suspicion? Any information  
that might prove useful?"  
  
LAURES:  
"I have been thinking about it every minute since she has been  
found and there is something. The gardener I employ, Charon .  
she didn't like him. She kept saying that there was something  
odd about him and she wanted me to find him another position -  
preferably as far away from her as possible.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"And he knew about that?"  
  
LAURES:  
"Possibly. You know how things are in a household like this one  
- nothing remains a secret for very long. Besides, the dislike  
was mutual."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"If that is the case I would very much like to talk to him."  
  
LAURES:  
"Yes, somebody should. Is there anything else?"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"If there is nothing more you can tell me."  
  
LAURES:  
"There isn't. If you would excuse me now, I am quite tired. And  
I would like to sit with Hilda, if it is possible."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Yes. Yes, I think that is no unreasonable request. I'll have  
one of my associates escort you to her. And please, have Mr.  
Charon sent in, would you?"  
  
Laures is met by a policeman at the door who leads him off in direction of the great hall.  
  
TBC in part 2 


	2. Scene 10 to 15

A SEIMADEN DETECTIVE STORY  
  
Scene 10  
  
Charon enters and nods curtly at Asubaru, immediately sitting down.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Mr. Charon, as you are already seated we might as well get it  
on. You are Mr. Laures' gardener?"  
  
CHARON:  
"Yes."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Where were you at the time of the murder?"  
  
CHARON:  
"I was in the kitchen, looking for my sister. She wasn't there  
so I decided to wait. I had a cup of tea and when she didn't  
return after about twenty minutes I went back to water the  
flowers."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Did anybody see you there? One of your colleagues, maybe?"  
  
CHARON:  
"Not to my knowledge. Lately all of us were quite busy - you  
know, with Laures princess calling every other minute."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Very well. The victim - Miss Hilda - it seems like you didn't  
think all that well of her. I heard that you are a friend of her  
fiancé?"  
  
CHARON:  
"That's true. We often talked to each other - that is he whined  
about that woman."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"He told you that she was betraying him?"  
  
CHARON:  
"Of course. And I told him that he should leave the bitch. He  
didn't listen to me, though."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Other than that - are there any more reasons for your .  
misgivings?"  
  
CHARON:  
"As you well know she asked Mr. Laures to have me fired. But if  
you think somebody killed her out of dislike I'm not the only  
one with a motive."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"What do you mean?"  
  
CHARON:  
"Well, everybody knows that Tetei, the butler, hated her. He is  
fanatically devoted to Mr. Laures and apparently he thought her  
to be a bad influence. He never even tried to hide it."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Mr. Tetei, hm? Very well. Is there anything else you can tell  
me? Did anything strange happen over the last few days?"  
  
CHARON:  
"As I said, everybody was very busy. If that was it I would like  
to go now."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Yes, that was all. And please send Mr. Tetei in."  
  
Scene 11  
  
Tetei enters the room, looking calm and businesslike. He isn't impressed by the sight of Asubaru and only nods at him before sitting down.  
  
TETEI:  
"You called?"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Yes. There are a few questions I have to ask everybody, so why  
don't we just get started?"  
  
Tetei nods again, eyes never leaving Asubaru's face.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Where were you at the time of the murder?"  
  
TETEI:  
"In the servant's salon. Mr. Zadei wanted to . discuss some  
things with me."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Yes, that's what he said, too. So tell me, what exactly were  
you talking about?"  
  
TETEI:  
"Nothing important, really. Just little things concerning the  
household."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Good. You knew the deceased, I take it?"  
  
TETEI:  
"Not very well. She was a guest in this house. I waited on her but that is  
all."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"A guest. So you expected her to leave soon?"  
  
TETEI:  
"I hoped she would. She . didn't fit in. Master Laures was fond of her,  
though, so I tried to not let it show."  
  
Tetei tilts his head and looks straight at Asubaru.  
  
TETEI:  
"I didn't like her. I wanted her gone. But Master Laures wouldn't  
hear any of it so there was nothing I could do. There  
really isn't anything else to say. Mr. Zadei will second  
everything I just told you. But did you know that our cook, Iria,  
has been in love with Master Laures for years now? She kept  
hoping he'd notice her but of course it never happened. When Ms.  
Hilda arrived she was devastated. If anyone had reason to kill  
her it would be her."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Is that so? Well, Mr. Tetei, if that is all you can tell me I guess we are  
finished. There isn't anything else, is there?"  
  
TETEI:  
"No."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Miss Iria is next. If you could please ask her in?"  
  
TETEI:  
"That is my job after all."  
  
Scene 12  
  
Iria enters the room. She smiles at Asubaru, eyes sparkling.  
  
IRIA:  
"Hello."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Uhm, welcome. Please let me tell you that at the moment you are no more  
a suspect than anyone else in this house. I just want to-"  
  
IRIA:  
"Oh, I know. My brother Charon told me all about the questions you ask."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"He. he wasn't supposed to do that. How did he get past my men anyway?"  
  
IRIA: "I think he told them he needed my keys to lock the kitchen. But let me  
see . at the time of the murder I was outside at the gate. Gerumu was  
with me. He is . I guess you could say he is my boyfriend. We were  
waiting for a delivery and, well, you know."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Yes . I think I understand. So this Gerumu, the two of you are in love?"  
  
IRIA:  
"Oh, I don't know. I like him alright. But, well, he's just a driver and."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"And.?"  
  
IRIA:  
"I have been in love with Laures ever since I first started working here.  
That's what you wanted to hear, isn't it? But let me tell you something  
else: I knew he would never chose me. Even before Hilda came here I  
knew. I may have tried to delude myself but deep inside I knew.  
Killing  
her wouldn't have helped me one bit."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"No, I guess it wouldn't. But that's not to say you didn't hate her enough  
to do it anyway."  
  
IRIA:  
"Oh, if you are looking for somebody who hates her I know just the  
person. I . I feel bad about telling you because he is just a child but have  
you talked to Rabi, Rod's little brother? He . he hates her because he  
thinks she is taking away the only family he has left. He used to come to  
the kitchen because he felt lonely with only grown-ups around and I gave  
him treats so he talked to me. The child . there's something scary about  
him."  
  
ASUBARU:  
". Then I guess I will have to talk to him. So Miss Iria, is there anything  
else you can tell me, any unusual incidents that may be related to the  
  
murder?"  
  
IRIA:  
"No. I can go now, can't I? And you will talk to Rabi? Should fetch  
him  
right away?"  
  
ASUBARA:  
"Yes, that would be good. Thank you, Miss Iria."  
  
Scene 13  
  
The door opens and Iria, leads Rabi inside. Asubaru smiles reassuringly at him and nods at Iria, who promptly leaves the room.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"So you are Rabi. Thank you for coming here. I know you must be confused  
and scared by the things that happened today but there really is no  
reason to worry. I am going to find the person that did this to Miss  
Hilda."  
  
RABI:  
"Stop treating me like a child. I am glad she is dead. She was a bad  
person."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"W.was she? But Rabi, why are you saying something like that? Wasn't  
she supposed to marry your brother."  
  
RABI:  
"No! He would never have married her!"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"If you say so. But Rabi, there is one thing I really need to know. Where  
were you this morning? Have you seen anyone? Maybe somebody was with  
you?  
  
RABI:  
"I . I was alone. I woke up really early and I climbed out of the window. I  
didn't want to see anyone. The others . they are all grown-ups. They don't  
understand."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"And you are absolutely sure nobody saw you?"  
  
RABI:  
"Of course. If they had I'd be grounded. Wait, are you thinking I did it?!  
But that's ridiculous! I'm just a child."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"No. Nobody thinks you did anything. And I won't tell anyone that you  
climbed out of your window."  
  
RABI:  
"I want to go now. I don't want to talk to you any longer."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Well, I guess it is alright for you to leave. Go and see if Miss Iria will  
make you something to eat. And please tell her to send Mr. Gerumu inside.  
He's the last person I need to talk to, I think."  
  
Rabi quickly jumps to his feet and scrambles out of the room. The door closes with a bang.  
  
Scene 14  
  
Somebody knocks at the door.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Come inside."  
  
GERUMU:  
"Iria told me you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
ASUBARU:  
"That's right. Please have a seat."  
  
Gerumu sits down, eyes searching Asubaru's face.  
  
GERUMU:  
"What do you want to talk to me about? You already saw Iria - you know  
that I was with her when Miss Hilda . died."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Indeed, she told me that the two of you spent the morning together. But  
where exactly were you at the time of the murder?"  
  
GERUMU:  
"We were outside, at the main gate. Iria was expecting some stuff from a  
farmer and I kept her company."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Yes, now I remember. She said something about a delivery. Mr. Gerumu, I  
now have to ask you a rather . delicate question. You are quite taken with  
Miss Iria, aren't you? And you know about her feelings for your employer.  
Didn't it bother you that she is in love with an other man?"  
  
GERUMU:  
"Of course it bothers me. Who wouldn't be upset? But everybody knows  
that he never returned her feelings. She will come around. There is no  
reason why she shouldn't."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Mmh. Very well. As your whereabouts are established I have only one  
more question: did you see or hear anything unusual over the last few  
days? Anything that might be related to the murder? As a chauffer you  
are privy to quite a lot of things, I imagine."  
  
GERUMU:  
". no, nothing I can think of. Miss Hilda . she wasn't exactly everybody's  
darling but that someone would hate her so. No, I really had no idea."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Thank you, Mr. Gerumu, that is all. Could you please tell the others to  
come to the great hall in an hour. I will go over the statements and if God  
is with us there'll be an arrest then."  
  
Gerumu nods and quietly leaves the room. His hurried footsteps can be heard down the hall.  
  
Scene 15  
  
Everybody is assembled in the great hall. Hilda's body is still lying where she fell, covered with a white sheet. Laures is sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair, staring dejectedly at his dead love. Tetei is standing behind his chair, watching Iria and Sherril fuss over him. Zadei is standing next to the clock, watching the scene from narrowed eyes, only now and then casting a disdainful look at the dead woman's body. Marion, Gerumu and Charon are standing together, talking in hushed voices. Rod is sitting on the stairs, obviously trying to put up a brave face for his brother who is sitting in his lap.  
  
Finally a door opens and Asbaru enters, carrying an impressive pile of papers, the notes he took during the various interviews. He looks triumphant, although a look at the body on the ground quickly sobers him up.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience. Let me promise you  
that I won't bother you for much longer. This was one of the most  
complicated crimes I have ever had to face. There were no witnesses and  
no immediate suspects. Truth to be told most of you had reasons to want  
the deceased dead. Mr. Laures and Mr. Rod were jealous, her maid had  
been stealing from her and even little Rabi-"  
  
IRIA: "Excuse me, but are you going to tell us who did it or aren't you? I don't  
think any of us want to be longer around . that thing . than absolutely  
necessary."  
  
ASUBARU:  
"Don't interrupt me. Ahem, where was I? Ah. Anyway, despite the  
  
numerous dislikes I have deducted that only one person had both, the  
motive and the opportunity to commit this murder. The culprit is."  
  
Asubaru pauses while everyone else holds their collective breaths.  
  
ASUBARU:  
"The author."  
  
Beneath the ceiling of the room a black thunder cloud forms, electricity crackling malevolently around it. Maniacal laughter ensues, causing several of the faint of heart to squeak in terror. The mists part and reveal the shadowed, stunningly beautiful and, well let's admit it, slightly deranged form of a woman.  
  
AYUMIE:  
"Yes! It is true! I did it! I wrote everybody off into some distant corner  
of the manor and then descended and clobbered her with the damned  
pendulum! But I only did what everybody else wanted to do! Everybody  
wants her dead! Even the people who love her want her dead! But of  
course they don't really love her either! Muwahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Everybody stares at the apparition, large sweat-drops appearing besides their heads - but of course the devious authoress could only have written them there. Zadei and everybody else with an unrequited crush are looking calculatingly at the apparition, obviously trying to think of a way to tackle her and usurp her not quite rightful power.  
  
AYUMIE:  
"Well, what are you gaping at? Don't even try it. I know what you're  
thinking. I've put those thoughts there. Now if you would excuse me, I  
have several other universes to visit - you know, mayhem and destruction  
and all that. And then I'll write that Laures/Tetei/Zadei threesome I've  
always been dreaming about. Now that Hilda is out of the way nothing is  
going to stop me. Oh, and maybe I'll revive her and then kill her again. And  
again. And again.."  
  
Under much wacky laughter the cloud slowly disintegrates, leaving the stunned Seimaden characters to ponder their fate. Asubaru is frantically waving his handcuffs, trying to capture whiffs of smoke. Laures and Zadei look at each other, turning slightly green. Tetei seems suspiciously unperturbed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
